Pokemon: Fiery Power
by Limit-Breaker13
Summary: Eric (Lumin) Cross is 15 years old when his father is killed and his world is turned upside down whether by fate or destiny he doesn't know which, will you join him on his adventure to find out?


**Hey everyone Limit-Breaker13 here with chapter 1 of my Pokémon story. Now before this story begins I do want to tell everyone this story will have a rather dark beginning, and no I don't mean it will be all in bold. Anyways besides that I hope you enjoy reading and have a good one, also the Natsu vs. Meliodas death battle should come out soon enough.**

 **Pokémon: Fiery Power**

 **Chapter 1: The Evolution of a boy**

 **Eric Flare's P.O.V.**

My name is Eric Flare, I was born on May, 22nd, 2000. I was born into a rather wealthy family, despite them I had a loving father, and almost a loving mother. Unfortunately, she died soon after giving birth to me. However my father, being the great man that he was, didn't see that a reason to hate me. No, No, No. My father saw my mother giving up her life so that I could have mine, as a declaration of her will and because of that, he has tried his best to raise me and be as awesome a father as possible. I only wish I could've saved him from that man. I should probably give you a little background. After 5 years into my life my father found a Pokémon egg left on our door step, it soon hatched into a Charmander which happened to be my favorite Pokémon ever since I was old enough to figure out what a Pokémon even is. The years passed by and me and my now Charmeleon who I called Lumin were about still best friends. But dad was having trouble with the village, they were resentful of him because he was so much wealthier than them. Despite him having done so much for them, saving a lot of their lives when a bandit with electric and water type Pokémon was destroying the village. My dad sent him packing but we got the feeling it wasn't the last we'd see of him. A few more years pass by, I'm 15 now, 5 years older then what I needed to be to go out on my Pokémon journey, but my town's professor Maple was pressured by the other villagers into not giving me a starter Pokémon. Always making up an excuse for why he didn't have any. However, maybe it was fate that I was around when it happened. The man who tried to destroy our town years before was back. He was here for another battle with my father and his now Charizard, or at least that's what he told people. So they pointed him in the direction of my house and when they left he sent out all 3 of his Pokémon while storming inside. After he got in he started destroying everything, and when my father went to stop him, the man used a Gyaradosite and after his Gyarados Mega-Evolved. He had it use brine on my father sending him out a window with bad burns. I was 15 now, and watching this, I realized this man would have his Pokémon kill my father, so I knew me and Lumin had to be just as ruthless. I told Lumin what we had to do, and he actually looked very confused by this, until he looked back over at the man and his Pokémon and realized this was a kill or be killed situation. So I told lumen to use fire fang and chomp into the brain of Mega-Gyarados, and he did it effectively killing the Pokémon, this surprised the man who I told Lumin to use flamethrower on. Luckily for the man his Marshtomp blocked the attack, so I quickly told Lumin to use Dragon Rage followed up with another Fire Fang to the head. The Pokémon blocked the dragon rage only to be chomped upon. After killing off the Marshtomp only the man and his Jolteon were left. So, I told Lumin to use blast burn, but the Jolteon was fast and smart so while Lumin was charging up blast burn, the Jolteon quickly used thunder fang on Lumin, killing him instantly. And unlike when a Pokémon faints you can't just bring a dead Pokémon to a Pokémon center and expect it to come back to life. "LUMIN!" suddenly the Jolteon used volt tackle sending me flying and knocking something out of my hand. It was a Charizardite that I forgotten I was holding.

"DAMMIT!" If I had just remembered the Charizardite, Lumin wouldn't be dead. This is my fault, all my fault. As I was beating myself up on the inside I heard a voice and I instantly recognized it despite never hearing it before.

"Eric, take me power, and save yourself at least, you were, are, and always will be a brother to me. Goodbye Eric" The voice, was Lumin's. Suddenly I felt an incredible amount of power wash through me and the Charizardite glowed. Then everything was a flash of yellow, orange and red. When I came to I was in an empty crater where my town used to be. I wasn't entirely sure what had happened but, I knew one thing above all else. I was now completely alone, the only thing I had left was my debit and credit cards. I then realized that my body wasn't damaged anymore, I felt no pain at all and everything I had on me was still fine unlike everything around me. Well almost everything, I saw a glimmer from a few feet away and stumbled over to it, I may not be in pain but I'm extremely fatigued. I looked at the glimmering object and when I picked it up I realized it was the Charizardite, I put it in my pocket so I would always remember Lumin. In fact that will be my new name, Lumin Flare, and while I'll still go by Eric when I need to. I ask people to call me Lumin from now on. That was my last thought before I blacked out again.

 **Hey everyone that was chapter 1 of Pokémon: Fiery Power. I hoped you enjoyed reading it, I don't know when I'll get chapter 2 up but hopefully it will be soon. Also as of the time I'm writing this. 12:55 AM Eastern Standard Time. I am still trying to decide the winner of Natsu Dragneel VS Meliodas. It's a lot closer then you guys and girls might think. Anyways that's all for now, goodnight and remember to Always Break your Limits!**


End file.
